


Я пойду и найду Граута

by Kimatoy



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 21:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10952841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimatoy/pseuds/Kimatoy





	Я пойду и найду Граута

_Я пойду и найду Граута._  
Кажется, кто-то перестарался, вкладывая мне в голову эту мысль. Надо бы понять, что брать с собой, да и обдумать, нафига посылать за Граутом именно меня, не повредило бы.   
_Я пойду и найду Граута._  
И домой надо завернуть, пожрать там, карту посмотреть, письма почитать. Ибо что-то мне подсказывает, что нихрена хорошего меня у Граута не ждет, а Лакруа просто уже не знает, как иначе от меня избавиться. Вот почему я такая идиотка и не выпытала у Джека, в чем проблема у Лакруа с анархами?   
Хотя такой, пожалуй, скажет, жди. Ладно, надо собраться в кучку и _пойти и найти Граута_ , а для этого надо _пойти_ — да заткнись ты уже! — надо пойти и взять из дома шашку и пистолет, а то что-то я реально дебилка, можно было на доклад сразу с оружием заявиться, так нет, надо было завернуть домой, типа перед Принцем с оружием расхаживать неприлично. Хотя у него такая образина в телохранителях, которая меня как масло на хлеб намазать может одним движением, что очень даже прилично.   
Так что сейчас домой, а потом _я_ сразу же _пойду и найду Граута._

И знать не хочу, откуда этот чувак за рулем так хорошо знает, где живет примоген малкавиан! Дурдом, конечно, впору самой рехнуться. _Иду_ я такая, красивая, чтобы _найти Граута_ , сажусь в машину, на автомате ляпаю, что вези меня, мил человек, к особняку _Граута_. И он везет! Но что-то мне как-то. Что-то как-то, в общем. Пиздец как страшно, если честно. И чем дальше, тем страшнее. Потому что я только сейчас сообразила — а ведь это тот же таксист, что меня уже возил. Это, кажется, особый цинизм Лакруа: приставить ко мне соглядатая, да еще и заставить платить за это из собственного кармана. Ну зато Принц-Шут точно будет знать, что я уже _иду и ищу Граута_.   
_Я пойду и найду Граута._  
Самое гадское, что эта мысль забивает все остальные. Вот стою я у ограды, смотрю на особняк, оглядываюсь на такси, и вот надо уже _пойти и найти_ этого блядского _Граута_ , а ощущение, как будто что-то сделала не так. Но не предполагал же Лакруа, мне эту мысль в голову запихивая, что я от его башни до особняка _пойду_ пешком? Особняк мрачновато, надо сказать, выглядит. Еще и тучи над ним такие темно-фиолетовые, и гроза, кажется, скоро начнется. Глаза б мои не смотрели. Никогда не любила второсортные ужастики.  
И Найнс, идущий мне навстречу из особняка вот вообще не в тему. Мне надо _пойти и найти Граута_ , а он небось разговоры разговаривать будет.   
И что это было? Найнс после общения с психами тоже головой поехал что ли? _Я пойду и найду Граута._ Ладно, выбросили из головы мысли о Найнсе, раз-два-три-четыре-пять, я уже иду _искать_! 

Категорически заявляю, что у каждой крыши свой стиль езды! Моя вот крыша явно тоже съехала и требует продолжать _искать Граута_ , хотя мозги категорически настаивают, что ноги надо было уносить еще полчаса назад. Крыша Граута поехала на почве наблюдения за психами. Крыша психов поехала потому, что это крыша психов. Хотелось бы где-нибудь остановиться и чутка выдохнуть, но стоит притормозить, и в голове начинает долбиться со страшной силой: _я пойду и найду Граута._ Так что лучше продолжать идти по особняку и думать о чем-нибудь левом. Например, тот уродец в садо-мазо маске, который в библиотеке над подсвечником угорал, явно отличается от тех двух девиц, которые ножики облизывали. Притом они совершенно не такие были, как та, рыдавшая в углу. А хмырь, которого пришлось сожрать в одной из комнаток-изоляторов, нашел выход для ужастиков в своих мозгах, в рисунках на стенах. Кровью, что характерно. И что из этого следует? Что _я пойду и найду Граута._ Что ничем хорошим сдвиг по фазе не заканчивается — вне зависимости от направления отъезда крыши в дальние края.  
И это я молчу про сам особняк. Ну какой псих будет переделывать хорошую недвижимость в центре Лос-Анджелеса в психушку? Ну, то есть я знаю, какой, но мне-то от этого не легче! Мне сейчас только две вещи интересны, честно говоря. Что скажет Граут, когда такая замечательная я заявлюсь к нему и скажу что-то типа: «Вы уж простите, но я прошла все ваши ловушки, вырезала ваших гулей и, кажется, что-то сломала по дороге, но это все потому, что я пообещала Лакруа, что _я пойду и найду Граута»._ А вторая — это сколько миллисекунд после этого заявления я проживу. 

Нашла. Лучше бы не находила. С одной стороны понятно, что эта кучка праха, которая раньше была Граутом, потому и не пришла на собрание к Лакруа, что уже была к тому моменту кучкой праха, а с другой я не могу быть уверена, что это именно Граут, а не какой-нибудь другой залетный вампир. Поэтому мне надо _пойти и найти Граута._ Интересно, а можно провести типа лабораторный анализ праха, чтобы доказать, что это именно тот, кто предполагается? Ну, в перспективе проверю, а сейчас горсть праха в карман, и съебываем отсюда.   
И к слову о моей крыше. Я же тоже типа малкавиан, а вроде ничего не изменилось. Ну во всяком случае я не более безумна, чем была при жизни, а при жизни я была на редкость здравомыслящим человеком. Надо будет потом, когда я _найду Граута_ , уточнить только у Джека или кого-нибудь еще, почему на меня иногда так странно смотрят, когда я что-нибудь говорю. 

_Я пойду и найду Граута._ Я же вроде всех дорезала, еще пока к спальне ползла?! Хрен с ним, с охотником на вампиров, ему само руководство велело идти и уничтожать по максимуму, так что я на него даже не в обиде за пафосную речь и устроенный пожар. Но я против того, что на меня из огня вываливаются _пойду и найду Граута_ гули и пытаются меня убить! Тут понять бы, как к выходу через огонь прорваться, а на них отвлекаться вообще не с руки!  
Может, этот прах в кармане — это все же не Граут и мне надо вернуться наверх? Какое наверх, дура, наверх — это прямо через огонь, а огонь убивает сразу, и до второго этажа точно не добраться, там стеной буквально, все пылает, слишком много деревянной мебели.   
_Я пойду и найду Граута._


End file.
